Two hybrids walk into a bar
by oliverpowell511
Summary: Hayley goes to Hayley for some advice after she gets bored of killing street walkers alone. It's a one shot for now but will change if I get more reviews and follows, was originally rated m because it had and still has a hell of a lot of sex, but didn't get that many followers and no reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot- a hybrid walks into a bar**

**Summery, after klaus and hayley loose hope they go out on their kill, they grow somewhat closer getting into old habits only this time with less booze.**

Klaus was in his room painting something, his hair was ragged, he hadn't had sleep or a shower in maybe weeks his eyes were wide poem as if it was an obsession, all he was thinking about of late was his and Hayley's barely recent encounter with The witches, wolves and Marcel, even though that changed their allegiance.

Klaus continued to paint as Hayley was in the doorway behind him, "come for more guidance little wolf?" Klaus asked without even looking away from the painting, she walked in the room and vamp sped onto his bed, he looked at her on the bed, she was relaxed with her arm behind her neck. "Thinking about getting into old habits love?" He asked with a smirk putting the brush baCk on the canvas.

"Don't be a dick," she said grinning, she said trying to look at the painting but Klaus was in the way, she looked at older already finished painting, she moved off the bed to pick one up, one was with Francesca, and her family dead Klaus holding her head and Hayley crouched down with vampire teeth out and hybrid eyes, blood covering her mouth and Francesca's brothers with slit throats and bite marks. "Nice imagination." She said admiring the image.

"Just trying to choose how our victory will play out, trying to makes the image vivid." He explained to the mother of his child.

"Do you think it'll ever be safe for her here?" Hayley asked, walking behind him, concentrating so much on him he didn't see the painting, he turned throwing the brush into the air backwards it landed in a cup of water.

"Safe?" He asked taking time to think about it, "no, but safe enough to come here. We will be ready one day, we just need to keep the danger low enough so we can protect her from our enemies." Klaus said looking into her eyes giving her an honest answer. "Is that what you came in here for?" He asked dazzled.

"Not exactly." She answered, she grinned thinking of what she did come in for, "during my late night hunting I've been growing a bit bored even with the high of it." She said, ever since becoming a hybrid she's become both a psychopath and a sociopath, much like Klaus. Hope had very very similar parents. "I'd like a new murder buddy." She said winking, This put a smile on Klaus's face.

"I think I like this new you, little wolf." Klaus said over the moon, (no pun intended)"come along, let's go kill some poor soul out there."

On the very corner of New Orleans there was a bar, a club really, very down low, the members weren't what would be called discreet by any means. Klaus and Hayley strolled down the alley that led to it, Hayley though it was first just an alley, but her hybrid seances kicked in and she saw the door very dark, Klaus knocked the door, I latch on the door opened revealing a face, loud music could be heard in the background louder than a siren even if you didn't have supernatural hearing, Klaus looked inside the latch to see two eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" The doorman In a rough chavy voice, Klaus compelled him looking deep into the latch.

"Get your boss." The original ordered, the latch closed. Klaus looked at Hayley, next to him.

"You didn't mention that they were so charming." Hayley said raising her eyebrows.

"You've killed twenty people in the last two months your hardly princess of discreet." Klaus pointed out.

The door opened to reveal a very old friend, "Marcel," he said greeting him,

"Hey brother, come on in party is about to begin." Marcel invited both in, they walked in and Marcel closed the door. Klaus looked at the man man who first talked to them.

"This one a vampire?" Klaus asked Marcel,

"Nope just for show," Marcel said looking at the tanned Italian looking but had a British accent so probably both, but was muscular.

"Then I think he's outlived his usefulness." Klaus said, the doorman didn't flinch as he was still compelled, Klaus simply snapped his neck. Hayley looked down to the corpse, two vampires came in the hallway. "Guard the door, nobody goes in or out." Marcel said and escorted the two to the party room, they looked down the steps to see a big room, the music was still loud rock, it was like something from black sabbath, there ware people dancing, tap dancing robot dancing, lap dancing any kind of dancing that didn't include the decently romantic type. The bar was busy all drinks seemed to be free.

"I thought you said the party hadn't started yet." Hayley said with a questioning gaze.

"It hasn't, it gets much better," Marcel said, then walked down the steps. Hayley looked at Klaus who looked back at her smiling. "Let's grab a drink gorguess." Klaus said smirking. She followed him like a lost puppy she eyed many people passing on the way to the bar, there must have been two hundred people in this very room, it was massive, dark with only coloured party lasers and disks lights making anything visible. The hybrids made it to the counter, "one bourbon, something strong and a martini for the lady," Klaus said being a gentleman to Hayley, he must have been in a good mood.

"So how does it get better, I mean looks like one hell of a party even for marcel, looks pretty high up party even for New Orleans and this is the party capital of America." Hayley asked while Niklaus handed her the martini, stirred she drinks it in one gulp, Klaus puts his bottle back on the counter and looked at his watch,

"You'll understand," he said Hayley raised her eyebrows, "in three two-" and with that the lights went off leaving the room pitch black, they could hear many were as confused as Hayley,

"Wow party of the year!" Hayley said sarcastically in the power out, then saw glowing red eyes of vampires, must have been half the party were vampires, while the others were dinner, Hayley was still puzzled but smiling,

"On the contrary love, party of the century, he said, Hayley could see him because of hybrid vision, this was a human slaughter house. she revealed her hybrid eyes and he did after her, veins connecting to their eyelids. Most of the vampires dug their fangs into another victim "Let's grab a drink." He said smiling, they both sped there separate way, Hayley grabbed a blonde girl by the hair and sunk her teeth into her neck draining her, it took about a minute for her to be drained dry, every time she drained someone she felt an exquisite feeling she turned to see her daughter's father smiling, happier than when Hope was born, though in fairness, that wasn't exactly the happiest birth ever.

"I've never been so happy to see anyone do that as you little wolf," he said seeing himself in her more than ever now she smiled and felt something like she was being drawn towards him. "Fancy a pick for both of us?" He asked he asked turning her around wrapping one hand around her belly and the other stroking her cheek from behind. She spotted her girl terrified, in a short skirt, looked stunning, brunette, the music was changing to 'kiss me mix' "her." Hayley said, looking at her, so weak, so vulnerable.

"Good choice," Klaus sped behind her tugging her hair back, the brunette screamed in pain and fear, she was quite tall very thin though, Hayley came in and sunk into the other side of her neck, she would drain quickly, it was like she was high, she felt something else, she was getting aroused, not just towards Klaus but as a whole she was horny, she didn't take her teeth off the girl, she moved her hand down to the girls ass gripping it, she wasn't a lesbian she wasn't even bi but she was feeling as much hunger as arousal she went under the skirt and felt the bare ass, slipping her bare finger between the cheeks inside, until finally she dropped dead She realised why she had such arousal, it was with Klaus, she started to dance In front of him while the song said ironically, "#i feel so close to you right now! it's a forcefield."

She turned and shook her butt against him, he started to dance with her, she was pressed against him, they were dancing almost erotically, she put her hand across his neck stroking it still not turning around, Klaus kissed her neck"#i wear my heart apon my sleeve! like a big deal." The lights went pitch black for a second and in that second they had another girl between them already half drained terrified both either side of her neck, Hayley still feeling it kissed her on the lips and snapped her neck, then pushed Klaus against a chair sitting as a massacre of humans was going on bodies all over, though the ones Klaus and Hayley hadn't drained would probably heal or turn, Klaus sat on the chair as Hayley approached and sat on his lap straddling him, she looked into his eyes for a second before kissing him, usually he'd be the one taking control but she was something else, Klaus gripped her ass she stroked his neck as the kiss heated he opened his mouth to say something "let's take this back to the-" he said but was cut off by his t-shirt ripping,

"No, right here, right now!" She said huskily not wanting to wait till they got back to the abattoir clearly, kissing his neck. Klaus was clearly surprised but very happy with this reaction, he ran his hand against the back of her head bringing it deeper into his neck, he pushed face off his neck she looked at him huskily he pushed her jacket off her then ran his hand up her shirt reaching her breasts then ripped the shirt apart kissing her neck, Hayley moaned aloud while the massacre was still going on but they didn't care feeling her bra rub against his chest he pushed her off against the wall nearby he unbuttoned her pants not pulling the down though only unzipped then she did the same to him pulling his arousal out he pushed her panties down in her pants enough to slide in her slit, she moaned loudly , he gripped her ass a then she wrapped her legs around his waist, he thrust into her slowly then faster as time went on their foreheads locked together lovingly then he built up speed she looked up moaning he kissed her neck she was going to explode In a few minutes if she was a werewolf it would be seconds, suddenly he gripped her ass tighter bringing her in then sped somewhere then she found herself and Klaus in his room

He concentrated a lot to move that fast without moving their position she was pushed against the bed laying waiting for him, he pulled down her pants along with her panties which were soaking all that was left was her bra. He moved his head between her core she closed her knees around his head locking it there he licked her out, making her moan in ecstasy, after nearly two minutes of him making her core even more soaking than it was already she was approaching her orgasm then he looked at her face, she looked down and swapped their positions so she was straddling him till had his pants on but unzipped but she didn't care she slipped in with no difficulty as she was too wet, maybe that was his plan grinding against him he put his palm over her breasts ripping the bra off she grinder in and out for ages maybe even up to five minutes but finally they came at exactly the same time.

She collapsed on his chest he rubbed her hair stroking through her sweaty curls tenderly, "enjoy yourself little wolf?" He asked,

"Meh, it was okay" she said smirking, head pressed against his chest when suddenly she found herself bent over the bed with him ready at her ass.

"Hope you didn't think that was it." He said laughing gripping each side of her waist.

"I was about to say the same thing," Hayley said, and with that he pounded into her again.

**sorry if the smut got a little berried in the mix, the idea of the sex was to keep the passion together with klaus and Hayley, especially in the party before they left.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two hybrids walk into a bar part two**

**Right I've decided to make more chapters but I'm keeping it short five chapters tops because I'm not very committed to fanfics. if you've seen any of my old fanfics you know I don't finish the stories, this might even be the last because I'm not gonna put in any direct cliffhangers. Ps I wanna say there aren't gonna be any marriages or pregnancies, I keep it as realistic and in character as possible and let's face it these two are far from the marrying kind, no offence other story writers.**

Hayley woke up one leg exposed the rest of her body covered by a fairly thin blanket all the way up to the top off her breasts, her head on very comfortable pillows, an arm wrapped across her stomach almost protectively. She looked back and saw Klaus eyes shut, she blushed remembering last night, it was extremely wild, she looked around the room to see handcuffs at the desk beside her, she would usually sneak out but instead she snuggled back into him, "morning Klaus," she said eyes closed before he opened his mouth to even say. the Same thing.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Klaus asked pulling her into him tighter.

"Lucky guess, how long you been awake?" She asked not moving eyes opening.

"An hour, bit more." He said, Hayley rolled over looking into his eyes. Clothes were surrounding the bed. "So much for being just friends." Hayley said smirking.

"Right now I'm just worried about my brother getting that stake out as soon as he finds out about our little fun night." Klaus said, Hayley giggled, Elijah and Hayley had grown separate ever since she became a hybrid and lost Hope she had been drawn to Klaus for advice. She got of the bed pulling panties on and a bra going in his drawer pulling out one of Klaus' tshirts putting it on, it wasn't that big on her, she just lied back on the bed.

"Why are you wearing my- oh yeah that's right." Klaus said remembering what happened to their shirts at the party.

"Yeah, my favourite jacket is still at that club," she said, "with my phone in the pocket, crap."

"Don't worry I told Marcel to grab your jacket after we were finished, phoned him up." Klaus told her.

"So what I want to know is..." She said but he finished the sentence.

"Was this another one night stand." He said leaving it unanswered, she looked at him with a look that obviously meant that was exactly what she was going to ask, "I guess that's up to you," he said stroking her arm.

"I'm not exactly sure what I want. Klaus." She said frankly with a sad look, what about you?" She asked wanting an honest answer.

"I honestly have no idea, I care about you, in fact I think after Hope you come first, I've grown attached, I never really cared about you if I'm completely honest at first. I did like you though, otherwise I probably would have killed you as soon as you ceased to be of use to me that night." Klaus said, but I started to care as time grew along with the baby was inside you, but I cared a lot, more when you came back from the bayou to move back in with us I started to care a lot, Hope almost brought us together it was something to bond over. But seeing you yesterday at the club made me feel more alive than I had in decades, sharing the feed with you." He said looking into your eyes.

"Is that what I am? A sex partner to make you feel alive like Genevieve was?" Hayley asked.

"No, I didn't really care that much about Genevieve if I'm frank, I care about you in a way I'm not sure I've cared about anyone before, Maybe not even sure Caroline." Hayley looked at him understanding what he meant, Klaus' phone rang, he looked at the ID and ignored it, it was Marcel.

"So what are we then? Klaus." She asked seductively, kissing his neck. He turned them over so he was on top straddling her,

"Shall we just say friends with benefits?" He said smirking, Hayley looked at him with a grin and kissed him, he brought the passion up but she put a finger on his lips to stop, "no more of that for now," she said grinning like a child. She got up and chucked him his boxers towards the original which he caught in one hand and put them on getting up she looked at his incredibly thin but fairly muscular body. She went to walk out but he grabbed her arm she was about to protest but he caught her lips in his before she could say a word his hand was on her waist and pulled away, "girlfriend doesn't sound to bad." He said smirking, she kissed him grinning and walked out grabbing her pants he turned smiling like a lovesick puppy and saw a corner in the carpet where he used as the new hiding place of the white oak stake he had a scared look looked under the carpet and found an empty space. He grabbed his shirt and ran out his door In a hurry he walked quickly across the hallway, he saw Elijah walking out his room in a shirt and his typical smart trousers, no blazer or tie though he looked at Klaus and looked confused to see his distressed face, rarely did he see Klaus scared." Elijah! It's gone." He said scared.

"What brother." Elijah asked concerned.

"The stake, the white oak stake it's missing." Klaus said scared, Elijah's eyes widened.

Later that day it was almost night, they were all in the drawing room, with the long table spreading across the room Hayley hitting with her feet up Elijah, Klaus and Marcel standing in the same area standing between seats, "so basically this stake will kill me and every single vamp that you turned Klaus which turned and every vamp that ever existed if it kills all of you." Marcel summarised. "And you hid it the first place anyone would look, under the floor boards."

"I'm almost offended that your more worried about either of those facts than it just killing me." Klaus said smirking sitting opposite Hayley.

"What about me and Hope?" Hayley asked they all looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked looking wanting her to explain.

"Well Klaus your the father so does that mean Hope and I are sired to you or that because I'm sired to Hope that she's an original like you guys and the beginning of the sire line?" Hayley asked they looked at Klaus.

"Technically all vampires are dead I think it's a case of Hope being a one third vampire, I mean we're originals and we weren't exactly sired to our parents so I'm not really sure, but that being said if it makes you feel better I'll try my best not to die." Klaus joked, Hayley wasn't that amused, "besides I think Hopes hybrid side only triggers when she kills because of her werewolf side because otherwise because vamps don't age we'll be having a Stewie Griffin around here in ten years." He said smirking.

"Marcel we need you to extend all your resources eyes everywhere the wolves aren't much of a threat since you've got Niklaus' blood." Elijah said.

"Okay keep your eyes out, but be careful that stake is deadly getting stabbed as a normal vampire will probably kill them straight considering we can barely take a missed hit it took Rebekah hours to wake up after I stabbed her." Klaus said, "call me as soon as you hear where it is." Klaus Said. As soon as Marcel left he forgot again about Hope being alive.

Hayley walked across the empty courtyard at night near midnight trying to sneak out she assumed Klaus was out and Elijah was asleep, it was very starry and extremely silent. She headed towards the door just about touching the handle when she heard something.

"I hope your not thinking of going hunting without me." She turned to see Klaus leaning on a pillar, looking at her with a mischievous grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she said grinning.

Later they must have drained three people together the last just by the Mississippi still draining him actually, blood dripping down his neck, they had their teeth latched to either side of his neck Klaus behind Hayley in front draining until he dropped and Hayley took a breath, she looked at Klaus, he pushed her onto the wall.

Klaus had Hayley on the low wall which connected to the river standing between her legs kissing her passionately palm on the back of her neck and started kissing her neck and even bit into it with his fangs. She moaned in pleasure, "god Klaus." She said in bliss. She looked up on a roof and saw something that made her eyes widen, he pulled away and looked at her then the roof she was looking at nothing was on it, "what is it?" Klaus asked.

"I thought I saw..." She said then something smashed into them sending Klaus flying back next to the wall, Hayley almost went into the river but her hybrid senses kicked in and she grabbed the wall to support her."hello son." A man that Niklaus thought long dead, he looked up and got onto his feet looking at the person he despised more than anyone in a thousand years, gritting his sharp fangs revealing his deep dark hybrid eyes "Mikael." Klaus said to much bitterness to show his shock, Mikael was wearing a black shirt and trousers "come to die at my hands. Again, I should have known it was you who took that stake your the only one with enough balls to try and kill me!" Klaus said,

"I should have done this years ago, instead of dropping my guard, one second killed me, I must ask though," Mikael said putting the stake in his other hand, Klaus raised eyebrows and returned his face to normal raising his hand "please do ask, even you deserve a few last words." Klaus said,

"What do you think that baby of yours would have thought of you if she did grow up, do you think she would have hated you as much as I did?" Mikael questioned smiling, Klaus dropped his smile, "or do you think she would have really loved you?" Mikael said gloating.

"I spent my entire human life being beaten and tormented by you as did Elijah, Kol, Finn, even Rebekah every time you saw us having fun you would beat me all because you wanted us to respect you!" Klaus said bitterly, "you see I love that child, and would have cared for and treated her like she was the world!" Klaus yelled.

"Oh there's no need for the past tense, Niklaus I saw you with your child right after you cured your friend Marcellus, and even he and your sister hated you which is why they summoned me to this town a hundred years ago, and after I'm done hear I'll make sure she grows up to despise you and that thing of a mother she has!" with that Hayley jumped out of nowhere while Klaus tackled him and punched him Mikel kicked him off Got off looked back only to be punched back down by a very angry mother, Mikael dropped the stake as It slid away Mikael kicked her away with his original senses Klaus grabbed the stake and went I to stab Mikael but his father quickly grabbed his arm and guided it to Hayley's stomach. diagonally to her heart a fair distance away but still close to her chest so Klaus didn't worry to much, but got angry and got into full hybrid mode revealing his eyes growling kicked Mikael in the chest punching him in the chest but he still kept a good fight Mikel got up until Elijah sped punched Mikel down shocking him, so Mikael quickly took the stake out of Hayley as she layer against the wall and so she screamed and he sped away. Hayley got up leaning against the wall looking like hell with a lot of pain. Klaus walked over to walked over to her, touched her shoulder, "you alright," he asked in a caring tone. She nodded,

"I'll be okay." she said starting to walk, Klaus walked behind her looking at Elijah with a face to say she was alright, until she collapsed when Klaus caught her long before she hit the ground,"Hayley!" kneeling down, she was unconscious. He ripped the part of her shirt around her stomach to see how bad the wound around it, there were black vein marks around it ."That should have already." Elijah said, Klaus looked at her terrified.

**Yeah what I said about cliffhangers... I lied now review!**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hybrid part 3**

**Ended the last one on a bit of a cliffhanger, this chapter is gonna be the family figuring out what is wrong with Hayley and how to cure her and as we know Klaus very often gets what he wants and he'll do anything to cure Hayley, also you may have noticed some changes in the last chapter that because I did some corrections since I first released the chapter and will probably do the same with this one, anyway review, I know that the last chapter didn't have as much klayley but that's only to set this chapter up, I've got a nice surprise for you guys**

"Hayley keep your eyes open sweetheart," Klaus said holding Hayley in his arms walking into the Abattoir as she was barely conscious eyes flickering slightly open, he and Elijah walked to her Hayley's room and put her on the bed leaning on her bed next to her stroking her cheek, then to Elijah "How did you know that Mikael was coming to find us?" Klaus asked.

30 minutes earlier

Elijah walked around the Abattoir outside but up across the stairs when he saw, Davina running across the courtyard with a suspicious look walked down the steps "Davina? What's wrong you look and forgive me for saying but you look extremely anxious." Elijah said.

"I need to tell you something, please I need you to help me!" She said begging tears red from tears of fear and distress, Elijah brought her into his arms rubbing her back "come with me." He said taking her upstairs in a room she as soon as he brought her in she turned, "no Elijah you don't understand I've made a huge mistake!" She said crying, confusing Elijah even more "Davina, I do not understand." Elijah said,"I think I could elaborate son." A calm voice said one that Elijah never thought he'd have to bear again, he turned to see the worse and most evil person in his entire family's life "Father? How?" Elijah said bewildered jaw dropped.

"Hello son, to answer your question you just have to let Davina there continue she is the reason I am here, "and talking of which, we have some unfinished business," he said walking towards both of them Elijah stood in front protectively" she is a child, not that makes any difference to you does it? After all your so used to striking defenceless children." Elijah said bitterly.

"I told you a hundred years ago and it still remains to this day that Niklaus is who I am after, I only came to kill the witch as she is the only threat to me now," and then he pulled out the white oak stake"apart from this."

30 minutes later

"What happened?" Klaus asked, looking into his eyes as Elijah had obviously survived.

"I and our father had a bout until Davina was able to use her powers to over power him, he must have known taking on both of us at the same time would result in me gaining control of the stake." Elijah concluded, looking at Niklaus.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked anger building up that she had brought the monster back into their life.

"She's gone but believe me she's safe, Niklaus she needs rest." Klaus looked at him disgusted.

"What? Rest? Are you thinking straight?" He asked anger building back up he sped in front of Elijah it took a lot of concentration not to pin Elijah to the wall.

"Niklaus she only recently discovered killing you would result in the deaths of all your sire line including Marcel, she doesn't want you dead anymore than you do," Elijah stated trying to reason with Klaus.

"My top concern at this very moment is Hayley." He said still infuriated, concentrating on her "for now if you want Davina to live much longer then you will find her and tell her to get over here and explain what the bloody hell is happening to her." Klaus said furiously turning to Hayley leaning down picking her head up and sinking his fangs into his wrist bringing it to her wrist?

"What are you doing brother?" Elijah asked.

"If my blood can cure werewolf venom then it could help her, it's a long shot I know but it's worth a try." He then let Hayley drink although still very pale her eyes did open,"what happened?" She asked Klaus stroked her cheek affectionately,

"Mikael stabbed you with the stake, didn't reach your heart but it seems to have a much worse affect on vampires. If you were a normal vampire you'd almost certainly dead." He said,

"I feel like hell." She whispered sweating, Klaus looked down to the stake wound, "it still hasn't healed." Klaus said to Elijah,

"There must be a piece of it stuck inside of her." Elijah suggested.

"Mother made the stake indestructible remember? A piece wouldn't be able to come off." Klaus reminded, "call. Davina get her over here." Klaus ordered bitter voice, he looked at Hayley and Klaus enviously then walked out.

"What's gonna happen to me?" She asked terrified.

"Nothing is going to happen, I won't let it I promise." He brought over to cradle her head on his legs, he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"You shouldn't. Be here with me you should be out looking for Mikael," she said not agreeing with what he was doing.

"He is not worth your time sweetheart you're my very first priority." He told her cupping her cheek.

"Look if I don't make it through-" she said eyes closed but was cut off.

"No you don't get to talk like that-" he half yelled when he cut him off as well to continue,

"-If I don't make it through whatever the hell this is, promise me you will look after Hope by any means, and tell her how much I loved her." She said a tear going down her eye.

"You can tell her yourself." Klaus said not excepting defeat as ever. After a few minutes Davina and Elijah walked through the door, Klaus kept his anger contained but barely letting a growl out. Davina walked over to the two of them she was nervous getting so close to Klaus, Davina looked at the wound,"there's a lot of magic coming off this, but I've never seen anything like it." Davina said, but suddenly she felt what felt like an iron fist wrapping around her neck chocking her it was clearly Klaus' hand.

"Sorry love couldn't quite hear you there." Klaus said looking into her eyes with a very dark look even for Klaus.

"Niklaus..." Elijah said walking towards her and Klaus, Davina couldn't breath she was being suffocated.

"The only reason you are still alive right now Davina is because you might be able to help Hayley, you tell me you can't help her your no longer any use to me, there are many witches who can help me after all." Klaus growled then let her go, "you have half an hour to find out what you can do to help Hayley if you haven't found anything by then, your dead." Klaus said, "Elijah , show her mother's grimoir, there must be something about the white oak tree in there." Klaus stated, about twenty minutes later Klaus was still holding Hayley, Davina and Elijah were looking for an answer in Esther's spell book.

"Im sorry." Klaus said holding her tighter into him bringing her head into his chest,

"For what?" She asked looking up her throat croaky.

"Everything, all the enemies I caused, Elijah was right everything I have done since I arrived in New Orleans for the very first time hundreds of years ago... This has been a long time coming, sending the baby away putting her life in danger even you becoming a hybrid..." He trailed off to upset to go on, still trying to keep his pride but he was still far from tears as that was only when he was at rock bottom.

"So what your saying this was your fault? Klaus your mom was dead how could you have known that anything would be strong enough to stand against us if you didn't know about her? We did the right thing for her, that is the most caring thing any father could do a decision not many good fathers would make. I feel her everyday remember, all I can feel is her happiness and laughter when she's with Rebekah when I want to." Hayley said being supportive he kissed her forehead. Davina walked in frowning.

"I really hope that face means you've found something," Klaus said,

"The stake and the tree are both designed by nature as pure magic so when it made you into vampires it's also the thing that can destroy all vam-"

"Jump ahead a bit love, your giving us old news, as in a thousand years old." Klaus said cutting the young witch off.

"Well the stake should have killed Hayley but the stake has no affect on werewolves but vampires- regular vampires haven't got a chance but since she's a hybrid the magic from the stake can't differentiate between her vampire side and werewolf side." Davina elaborated.

"How long has she got?" Elijah asked Davina arms crossed.

"A few hours." Klaus and Hayley looked concerned Klaus terrified.

"How do we get a cure?" Hayley asked, scared eyes wide, Davina didn't answer and looked at them with sorrow.

"I don't know, technically hybrids aren't supposed to exist anyway so-" she spawns cut off by Klaus pushing her against the wall strangling her, anger building up then his eyes widened as he had an idea then dropped Davina.

"Wait, if the magic from the white oak can't differentiate between vampire or werewolf then you just need to be a werewolf!" He said, then turned to Hayley "you need to turn." Klaus said she smiled.

"He's right!" Elijah squawked, "if she's in her wolf form the energy from the stake might not pick her up as a vampire." Elijah exclaimed, Klaus kneeled down beside her.

"Sweetheart, it'll be okay." She didn't look happy at all, she thought she'd never have to feel the pain of turning ever again. A tear went down the wolf's eye but she nodded, he then turned to Elijah and Davina, then walked outside closing the door behind him,"Davina go home but your still gonna regret what you did." Klaus said she looking at him with a hateful expression and walked away from the compound. Then Klaus turned to Elijah "we're gonna have to let her out other wise she'll just end up hurting herself if we cage her up the instinct will take over, over the next couple of nights she'll just do whatever she wants kill, hunt you know what werewolves do I'll call Marcel and tell him to be cautious." Klaus said.

"I thought hybrids had full control over themselves, apart from when they see vampires." Elijah said.

"It takes time to gain control, practice. Her first time she'll still be almost as primal as a normal werewolf so you might want to head off she won't hesitate to bite you." Klaus said, Elijah walked away he then opened the door into her room walking over to her on his bed. "You ready?" He asked Hayley, she nodded, closed her eyes, "don't be a dick over the next couple of nights." She said veins revealing up to her neck she didn't have much time, then Klaus heard one of her bones break and she started screaming In agony.

Within five hours Elijah was back and walked into the courtyard to see Klaus drinking from a glass sitting at one of the tables. "Brother," Elijah greeted sitting opposite him. Klaus was obviously upset, Elijah pored himself a drink. "So, I'm guessing Hayley's not in the compound." Elijah said loosening his tie then taking his blazer off folding it on the chair.

"She's not on a lead under the table if that's what your asking." Klaus said taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Not as unlikely as it used to be as it seems." Elijah stated with obvious jealousy, it was very unusual for Klaus' brother to make such a crude joke. Klaus chuckled thinking how pathetic he was being.

"Oh brother are we feeling jealous?" Klaus asked laughing, "shame that Hayley just doesn't want you anymore." Klaus said eyes mockingly trying to get a rise out of him, then suddenly in a blink Elijah's fist was in Klaus' face the chair broke and Klaus was down but he simply grinned and got up picking one of legs of the chair sped up and slammed it against Elijah's face then punched him they had a brawl for while for while until Elijah was on the floor with Klaus looking over him, "I've said it before, you are pathetic Elijah, then suddenly Elijah kicked Klaus' legs sending him down laying on the ground next to him then Elijah grabbed the broken leg and stabbed him in the heart, with it he groaned in pain but then just starting laughing like a child and then Elijah followed laying opposite him then looked to his brother,"we should fight more often it might bring us together more," Klaus said laughing,

"Yes it certainly has given us some strangely social experience for us although I guess that's what we odd as humans." Elijah said sitting up. Then looked down, "listen brother, I care about Hayley you know this," Elijah started and Klaus started to listen "but as long as she is happy and I know she has everything she wants, I'll be happy." Klaus looked back at him nodding I understand brother, then eyes widened, "wait," he said Elijah closed his eyebrows together,

"What?" The oldest living original brother asked.

"What she wants... All Hayley's been thinking about when she's not with me or hunting is Hope she's all she wants she's desperate to just see her..." Klaus said trailing off,

"What are you getting at, Niklaus?" Elijah asked confused.

"She's a werewolf right now all she'll be able to think about is Hope she's linked to her she'll find her within a day it's her first instinct." Klaus said,

"Rebekah is over two thousand miles away." Klaus shrugged his shoulders,

"Werewolf full speed that would take three days hybrid in wolf form a day and a half." Klaus clarified, he got out his phone on loudspeaker within seconds it was answered. "Nik?" Rebekah said obviously just woken up.

"Rebekah, listen don't have time to explain but basically Hayley is on her way to you and hope, send your location to my phone, expect me and Hayley there within the next two days Klaus said.

"What?" Elijah asked,

"Listen Hayley is already half way by now and she hasn't seen Hope in months, one trip off we can say we just need to get away, I need two things from you now, first I need you to stay here in case Mikael stops by for a visit you can handle him better than most," Klaus said.

"What's the second?" Elijah questioned, then Klaus pressed the hang up button.

"A millitary Alsatian rucksack harness." Klaus said Elijah looked confused.

"What for?" Elijah asked.

"Because this time you won't be there to get me my clothes and for my phone so I can keep going to Rebekah and know I'm going in the right direction when I turn back." He said taking his shirt off.

"Why are you raking your clothes off?" Elijah asked.

"Because I know you've been waiting for this day to come and you thought it would be hilarious to see me in a dog harness." Klaus said knowing he was right, Elijah didn't bother to deny it he simply sped and grabbed the harness.

"It was Rebekah's idea."

One thousand three hundred miles later

Hayley was sprinting supernatural speed in the direction of California she didn't know why she just knew she had to get to California, she made it across a massive town within five seconds but suddenly went flying off her four legs onto her back confused, she looked around to see she was in a field it was dark but suddenly another wolf jumped at her and pinned her down and roared in her face, Hayley's wolf pushed Klaus off her.

After about ten minutes of struggling she eventually turned back, Klaus was holding sinning her down she had claw marks on her shoulder from the struggle, she fell asleep as she was exhausted from turning back, Klaus turned back put pants and a shirt on wrapped a towel around her and carried her to a tree, set up a fire but not for warmth for light even though because of hybrid vision they wouldn't need that either, just some decency. He laid down on one of the many trees, holding her as tight as he could apart from the towel she was nude, he held her affectionately and lovingly bringing her head to his chest. Kissing her forehead, the next day was going to be a hell of a day.

**Right so next chapter reunites Hope, Klaus and Hayley temporarily, so review what you think, I know it hasn't had enough Klayley scenes and I'm sorry for that but I've been trying to keep it awesome and interesting as well as romantic, next few chapters will be a lot more fluffy promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hybrid part 4

**A lot more klayley in this chapter, I've been trying to dramatise it a bit and there wasn't much of Hayley in the last chapter because she was either dying or a werewolf, I wanted to see Klaus and Elijah sort each other out.**

Klaus was awake most of the night clutching Hayley close to him, the fire went out after which was when he started clutching her so tight to keep her warm, I was very cold and even though vampires were more resistant to the cold they still felt it. The sun started rising and Hayley awoke looking up from a slightly comfortable chest to see Klaus asleep head pressed against the tree.

Klaus opened his eyes she moved away covering herself up with the sheet she had over her, "Morning gorguess." Klaus said wide smile she had a shocked expression while covering herself up.

"What the hell happened?" She asked not remembering what happened as a wolf, Klaus walked over to the harness rucksack picking out his phone putting it in his jean pocket and then picking out a shirt and pants."I may have forgotten something when I told you to turn last night." He answered chucking the clothes to her, folding his arms, she dropped the towel without much care, Klaus looked at her raising her eyebrows, it was nothing he hadn't seen before. Klaus explained everything, to how he tracked her down and caught up and pinned her down till she exhausted herself from the struggle. "Where are we now?" Hayley asked sitting against another tree.

"About hundred fifty miles outside Califonia, there's a motor shop about half a mile away so shouldn't be to hard to compel ourselves a sports car or something." Klaus said.

"Wait you wanna head back? How long will that drive take?" Hayley asked.

"It's not a drive home sweetheart, we're gonna visit out baby daughter." He said smiling, her Jew dropped Klaus couldn't tell if she was happy or not, she sped over to pinning him on the floor kissing him passionately. This was obviously her version of a thank you he put his hand on her waist wanting to continue but then opened his eyes then put his finger on her lips, her eyes wide brows knitted together, by now he'd already be on top. "Sweetheart we've on

Y got one pair of clothes each and let's be honest our clothes never survive the hybrid sex even if we tried." She rolled her eyes knowing he was right and got up, "your welcome by the way." He said excepting her very kind thank you.

They sped over to the car shop and bought a fairly new model car, extremely fast 'Henesey venom' one of the top speed cars on the planet with 270 mph but since traffic was only decent they had to be boring and do eighty mph. Klaus was driving, he was on loudspeaker to Rebekah, "I'll be there in about two hours, make sure she's ready for her mommy and daddy, she's gonna get a lot of hugs. And that's if Hayley can get me away from her to give her a chance." Klaus joked Hayley was next to him grinning.

"Well I'll see you soon Nik, bye." Rebekah said hanging up.

"Are you sure about this? We sent her away so nobody would find her, the witches might be suspicious." Hayley pointed out looking at him driving.

"Right now I have the greatest motive ever, they think that your completely rampant around Louisiana while I'm busy trying to find you." Klaus explained to her, "get some rest, we're about two hours away from Rebekah's and you must be really tired after last night." Klaus said, she nodded putting her seat back slightly to sleep she soon drifted off in the car.

She was dreaming of the night of the club, the night of their night of sexual fun for the second time, "I hope you didn't think that was it." Klaus said as he bent her over ready to take her doggy style, "I wasn't counting on it." She said as he was ready to take her moist entrance. She remembered as he made her scream his name for what felt like hours the dream suddenly blurred and saw herself being pressed against his bed as he kissed her neck passionately "oh my god Klaus!" Hayley said legs wrapped around his waist, she dug her fangs into his neck making him positively groan. She remembered as they both orgasmed and came many times over. At the very end Klaus was between her legs forehead against hers thrusting in and out of her almost super speed she was moaning frequently and loud enough to bring the roof down. "Christ Hayley!" Klaus screamed.

"Hayley," Klaus said nudging Hayley to wake her up "Hayley wake up, your dreaming." Hayley opened her eyes she was still in the car looking around she saw Klaus, she leaned up and put the seat back up, they were obviously at Rebekah's, she paused, stunned, what was going to happen? Was this real? Rebekah walked out the door "Nik get your bloody ass in here, the baby apparently knows your here cos she's crying like hell out of excitement!" Rebekah yelled closing the door and walking back in, yeah this was definitely real.

"Nice to see you too Rebekah." Klaus said looking at the empty space as Rebekah had already gone back inside to get the baby ready.

"That the most original welcome I've seen In months, pun intended." Hayley joked, getting out of the car.

They walked up the stairs, but Hayley froze as Klaus continued he pulled at the door handle and opened it to reveal Rebekah holding Hope in her arms. Hayley walked over slowly, the baby was quiet as a church mouse but awake however, Rebekah slowly and carefully gave Hope to Hayley, "you've grown so much," Hayley whispered to Hope, The baby girl smiled and giggled like a baby, she was about twice her size than the first day she was conceived and she was only a few months old. Klaus walked over looked over Hayley's shoulder and smiled happier than ever to see his baby girl. Hayley looked at Klaus and smiled.

**Yeah I'm a dick sorry for cutting it there, and sorry for taking that long I've started back at school, review and tell what you think, sorry for it being short and for the wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Guys this might well be the last chapter sorry, I'm not sure if it isn't it will likely be ages till I finish it off completely this episode will see lots of Klaus, Hayley and Hope, leave a review and I get enough it may persuade me to do it but since I got back to school I've been going out with mates, playing xbox, Rugby not really making me bothered to do this frankly I know that makes me sound like a dick but I'm kinda a guy in my teens so I kinda want to make the most of it.

Hayley cradled Hope in her arms hours later, it was almost dark she was sitting In a dark purple sofa with Klaus and Rebekah sitting on the chair opposite with a coffee table between them. Klaus smiled looking at the baby and a content Hayley looking at her baby's face thinking it was too good to be true. "She's brilliant that girl, never have any problems with her." Rebekah said grabbing a bourbon bottle taking a sip.

"That's brilliant." Hayley said looking up to Rebekah first time she took her eyes off her daughter in a while. "Yeah I almost believed you for,a second but I remembered we are her parents." Klaus said looking at Rebekah.

"Okay she has her moments and she's stubborn as both of you put together sometimes" Rebekah admitted, "but getting her to sleep isn't a problem." She added. "Just have to read a good story." The blonde original stated.

"I'll sleep on the sofa tonight, it's getting late, you still haven't had nearly enough sleep after your first hybrid turn, and she isn't gonna be cradled all night." Klaus said pointing to the little girl, Hayley looked up looking exhausted, her eyes baggy.

"I'm fine," Hayley said wanting to spend more time with her daughter but Klaus gently walked over and picked the infant out of Hayley arms with ease. Partly because Hayley knew he was right and partly because she was too tired to argue, Klaus cradled Hope into his arms looking at her tiny face sleeping walked her to her crib next to the guest bedroom and laid her in it, Hayley walked in looked at Klaus and he walked out back to the main room, Hayley kissed her two fingers and placed them on Hope's forehead."Goodnight sweetheart." Hayley said walking to her bed Klaus closed the door to their room after saying goodnight to his sister, Hayley looked looked at Klaus and rolled her eyes, "really? I under slept that was your excuse?" Hayley asked Klaus, he waved his arms, "you bring the sage?" Hayley asked, klaus picked out the sage lit it and placed it on the table next to him, " Klaus then closed the door from Klaus' and Hope's room, "no baby nor sister is going to be hearing us tonight, gorguess." Klaus said, Hayley smiled mischievously She over to him and pulled his shirt off, Klaus pushed her down on the bed and she wrapped her legs around him snogging him. The original kissed her neck as the other hybrid moaned. She stroked Klaus' neck from behind and in his hair he trailed kisses down her neck again squeezing her ass when before he could reach her shirt-

They both heard the baby crying,"I thought you said we wouldn't be disturbed." Klaus looked at her grumpily.

"Actually the way sage works it's more a case of not disturbing anyone else, meaning they can't hear us not the other way round." Klaus said getting up putting a shirt on, but Hayley stopped him by putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'll get her." Hayley said frowning slightly Klaus laid back on the bed, he moved back laying his head on the pillows sighing, Hayley brought the baby in cradling her upright"shhhh, baby girl." Hayley said soothingly to the baby!" Hope slowly stopped crying, Hayley sat against the wall on the bed next to Klaus who moved his head against the wall looking at his two wolfs. He stroked Hope's little hair as she drifted to sleep into Hayley's chest as her mother held her.

"She's so beautiful." Hayley said looking down to the infant girl.

"She is." Klaus said locking eyes on the little girl.

"I just wish..." Hayley said tears starting to roll off her eyes.

"I know I know," klaus said wiping the tears off affectionately knowing what she was going to say.

"How..." She said trying to contain her tears, "how long do we have?" Hayley finished eyes shut tight to hide contain her tears, Klaus caressed her cheek.

"Tomorrow," he said letting her take it in, she breathed out heavily, "we'll

have to leave at about midday." Klaus said gently, she kept her eyes shut, gulping her on her throat and nodded,

"okay." She accepted. He stroked her cheek under her hair then kissed her forehead. He leaned up and went to take Hope out of her chest and to her crib so they could sleep but Hayley stopped him.

"I wanna make the most of it." She said, Klaus paused but smiled and nodded he lay next to her on the pillow as her peaceful girl sleep.

Okay I'm a dick for leaving it so long but I've been doing a lot with my mates and I've been boxing. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be but when I'm free I'll try I'm also sorry this is so short especially after a long wait.


End file.
